Our kids are quarteras?
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: COMPLETE!Danny and Sam are now married.They have a good life with 2 children.But when one of the kids start showing signs of ghost powers,what will happen?Especilly,when Vlad is in on capturing one of them.DS romance IS in here!PLEASE READ!This is a very
1. Chapter 1

A/N:YAY!My 4th fanfiction!I am so excited about this and I have to

say,I think this will go well.A big THANX to my reviewers who love my stories.Now here is my

newest story!Enjoy!The sequel to my last Danny Phantom story will be coming out after this

one,so this one is not the sequel to Sam Manson 1/2 ghost.

Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom.

Brittney-14

Brent-6

Sam-32

Danny- 33

Tucker-33

Michelle-14

Cory-14

Brittney's P.O.V.

"BRITTNEY ASHLEY FENTON,GET DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!"My

mother yelled.I got up and put on my clothes.My room was a mess.My mom and Dad had

constantly told me to clean my room, but I never did.I mean hey, It is just gonna get dirty

again.Why clean it? I went downstairs and ate the breakfast my mother _dearest_ had made me.I

was so tired and with christmas coming up soon, I was even more tired than usual.I put my head

down on the table and started to nap a little while longer when...**HONK!**

My little brother had a blowhorn in his hand. I heard a laugh behind me."BRENT!"I yelled so

loud I thought people in China could hear me."What?"He asked innocently."DO NOT DO

THAT!"I yelled at him.He then started to get that_ look _in his eyes.I _NEVER_ like that look.It

usually means he had somthing up his sleeve.He started to fake-cry.He ran over and hung on our

mom's neck.Then he started his famous line..."BWITTNEY MADE ME CWY!"He

bawled."Brittney!"My mom yelled."What did I do now?"I asked."How many times have I told

you not to pick on your little brother?"she asked me."Uh...12?"I asked."Try 47."she told

me.I got embarrased.I sat my head down on the table.I felt a tingiling sensation go over

me...then...THUMP!I landed on the floor."Huh?What the heck?"I had gone through the

table!My mom saw that.She looked freaked.Well,she couldn't be more freaked than I was...or

could she? "**DANNY!"**she screemed.My father came running in."What is it?"he

asked."Eh...Eh...Brittney...she...through...floor..."My mom was way to

shocked."What?"he asked."Ghost genes...Danny...Brittney...went...through...floor..."My

mom said."Uh...That's table.I went through the table."I corrected.My dad sighed."We will need

to have a little talk...Brent,you too."Dad said.I couldn't figure out what he wanted to say to

us.He sat down in a recliner and started to tell us a story about an accident."Well,when I was 14,I

had an accident."Dad started."WOAH!Dad!I stopped having accidents in the bed when I

was 3!You do not need to lecture me on wetting the bed!"I screemed.I didn't want to know

about that!"No!No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no.I mean there was an accident in your

grandfather's lab."he said."In the lab?"I asked."Yeah.You know about the Fenton Portal?"he

asked."Duh.Grandpa Jack gave us a tour."I said.I think I was a little smart aleck,but I really could

care less at the moment."Well,I was in a accident in the ghost portal and it turned me into 1/2

ghost.So,I guess by genetics,you BOTH are 1/4th ghost."he said.I was shocked."1/4th ghost?"I

asked."Yeah.Brent too."Dad said."WOW!COOL!YEAH!Why didn't you tell us

beforehand?"I asked."Well,Your mother and I were not sure weather or not you guys were 1/4th

ghost."he said."Oh.I can see.I have GOT to tell Cory and Michelle!"I screemed as I headed out

the door.

A/N:REVIEW!I love this story.I worked real hard on this chapter.REVIEW and tell

me what you think!

ROSECAT


	2. Vlad?

**A/N:Hey ya'll!Thank you for the reviews!I really appreciate **

**all of them!Chapter 2 is going to be a _little _excitable!I am going to put the action in **

**chapter 3 alot!I also forgot to say in my last chapter,Welcome Buddy Baxter.The **

**school bully and Jock quarterback .Onward with chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**"NO WAY!"Brittney's friends shouted."Yeah.I couldn't believe **

**it either."Brittney told them."So,is your little brother 1/4th ghost as well?"Cory **

**asked."Yeah. Unfortunatly."she said."He will probably be bugging you for the rest of **

**your lives with his powers."Michelle added. "Yeah, well,I think that-----" **

**"FENTON!"someone shouted. "Oh...no."Brittney said.Some boy in a **

**football uniform came up to them."I just got a D- on my spelling test.Wanna guess who **

**I'm gonna take it out on?"he asked."Me?"Brittney asked. "Yeah. You.Normally,I **

**would never hit a girl,but you do not really qualify."he said.Brittney got angry.Her **

**eyes flashed an eerie green."Woah!FENTON,THAT'S CREEPY!"Buddy **

**yelled."What is?"she asked him."Y-Your eyes...they're...green."Michelle **

**stated."What!"Brittney yelled.She ran into the girls bathroom and looked into the **

**mirror.Sure enough,her eyes were an eerie glowing ghost green.(Toung twister **

**much?)"What is happening to me?I know I'm 1/4th ghost but...my eyes...Does **

**this make sence?"Her eyes were still green."Why of course it does my dear."Someone **

**said."Who are you?Where are you?"Brittney asked."Look behind you."the voice **

**said."Who are you?"Brittney asked.The figure gave her his ghostly hand."My **

**name...is...Vlad Plasmius."**

**A/N:I am going to stop here.I am still evil!What will Vlad do?Something **

**evil I'll bet!Review!**

**ROSECAT**


	3. Kidnapped and Worries

A/N:I know I left at a kind of cliffhanger last chappie...I AM SO

SORRY!Here is chapter 3!With ALOT of humor in it and smart aleck remarks.I love this

chapter.

**_Brittney's P.O.V._**

"Vlad Plasmius?"I asked.Somehow...I feel like I have heard that name before."Yes my

dear.I am a_ ...friend..._of your fathers."Vlad said."R-Really?"I asked.I could tell he was

lying, he seemed evil though."Yes.Now if you'll come with me..." I was shocked"NO!"I

screemed."You seem...evil."I said."AND EVIL I AM!"he screemed and grabbed me

turning me intangable and flying through the roof taking me God-knows-where.I could barely

breathe anymore.Then,everything became dark,as I blacked out.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

at the Fenton house...

"Danny,I'm worried about Brittney."Danny turned his head to his wife."Why?What do you

think could've happend,Sam?"Danny asked."I don't know.I just have a bad feeling is all."Sam

said.Danny put his arms around her."Do not worry so much,Sam.I know Brittney's a little

late,but,she probably just stopped for Ice cream on the way home with Cory and Michelle."Danny

said.Sam chuckeled nervously."Y-Yeah.I am being ridiculous.Probably just Ice cream."Sam

said.But,in the back of their minds,Danny and Sam both knew that somthing was wrong...Very

wrong.

with Michelle and Cory...(Buddy had left already.)

"She's been in there a while now."Cory said."Yeah.School is even out.You want to go in

and check up on her?"Michelle asked."NO WAY!"Cory replied."THAT IS THE GIRL'S

RESTROOM!"He shouted again."Well,I can't go in there but you can.Why don't you go and

check on her?"Cory asked.Michelle went into the restroom and gasped at what she saw.She then

screemed**_. "AAHHH!" _** Cory heard this outside and didn't care if it was the girl's

restroom.He barged in the room and then he screemed at what he saw...

A/N:What will he see?Review and I'll update for you to find out.

ROSECAT


	4. Ghost and Fainting

A/N:Now the question that is still filling everyone's minds is what did he see?Well...

Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom.

_He barged in the room and then he screemed at what he saw..._

5:28 pm

"GHOST!"Cory yelled. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!AND ONCE I HAVE RID

THE WORLD FROM THE HALFA,ALL GHOSTS WILL LOVE ME!"the ghost

screemed.Getting up the nerve,Cory screemed."HEY!YOU DEMENTED GHOST,WHERE IS

BRITTNEY!"he yelled.'Woah!Where did that come from?'Cory asked himself."Who?"The

Box Ghost asked."My best friend,Brittney!"Cory yelled."I KNOW NOT OF THIS BRIT-TIN-

NAY!I MUST NOW GO AND FIND THE HALFA!BEWARE!"It yelled."You a

freak,ain't you?I asked as it dissapeered.

Cory's P.O.V.

That dude was weird.I looked down to see Michelle fainted on the girls' bathroom

floor.She had fainted from the sight of a real live ghost.Well,not live but you get the idea.I bent

down and shook her."Michelle?Michelle?..."She stirred a little."..."Michelle

groaned.''Michelle?''I asked."..." "OH MY GOSH,IT'S PATRICK SWAYZE!"I

yelled.Michelle was up in seconds."WHERE!"I burst out laughing."That's not funny

Cory!"she snapped."I thought so."I said as I went out of the girls bathroom.Michelle

followed."Where is Brittney?"Michelle asked."I don't know.I think...maybe...she's been

kidnapped by that ghost.We better tell Mr. and Mrs.Fenton what happened."I

said."Yeah."Michelle agreed.

Normal P.O.V.

At the Fenton house-5:58 pm

Sam got up out of her chair."THAT'S IT!I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"she

screemed."Sam."Danny tried to comfort her.Sam cried into her husband's shirt."I want my baby

girl..."she cried."I know."Danny soothed."She is probably just late getting home is all."Danny

soothed.They then heard a knock on the door."See?"Danny said.Sam ran and opened the door.It

was Cory and Michelle."WHERE IS BRITTNEY!"Sam wailed."Uuuhhhh...I think she's

been kidnapped."Cory said.And as if on cue,Sam fainted.

A/N:Well?How do you like it so far?Review and tell me what you think!

ROSECAT


	5. found,romance and Cory and Brittney

A/N:Well,I just love this story so much!I am a woman of my word,so

here is chapter 5!

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!

Normal P.O.V.

Sam was now on the couch,Danny trying to revive her.She woke up about 1

hour after she fainted.The first thing that came into her mind she blurted

out."**KIDNAPPED!"**she yelled."Don't worry Mrs.Fenton.The

police are looking for her."Cory told her.Sam burst into tears."I WANT MY BABY

BACK!"Sam cried.Danny put his arms around her."I know Sam.I want her back safe too.

But as it stands now,there is NOTHING that we can do."Danny told her.She cried in his

shirt."I want my baby back..."Sam muttered."I know,I know."Danny comforted. "Uhhh...

There was a ghost."Michelle interupted."What?A ghost?"Danny asked."Yeah.He said his name

was the Box Ghost."Cory said."Hmmph!That guy isn't capable of kidnapping."Sam said."He is

not?"Cory asked."Nope.He is so weak."Danny said."And I was afraid of that guy?"Michelle

asked."Were there any other ghosts that were there?"Sam asked."Not that I saw.Michelle?"Cory

asked."Nope.Not anything from my eyes."Michelle said.Then out of nowhere,A vortex appeared

sucking Danny,Sam,Michelle and Cory into it.

Somewhere in Wisconsin...

Brittney's P.O.V.

"YOU HAD BETTER LET ME OUTTA HERE!"I screemed.I had been tied up in a

dungon-like basement.Vlad walked-or in another point-floated up to me."My dear child,nobody

can hear you.Your all alone in this world.NOBODY likes you.You are an outcast.A loner.Nobody

cares for a quartera like you."he said."N-NO!Your-Your wrong!"I yelled.I couldn't believe it.I

wouldn't believe it."My parents love me!"I screemed."HA!Your parents?Your parents could

care less about you!Did it ever occur to you,that if they were going to save you,they would have

done it by now?"Vlad asked."Never."I said.

"Do I have to repeat myself?NO ONE CARES FOR YOU!"he screemed."NOBODY

CARES FOR YOU EITHER!"I screemed.He was all up in my face by now."Might I suggest

therepy?Or a cat?"I asked."You and your father must love cats."Vlad said.Vlad released

me."What is the deal,Plasmius?You're just letting me go?"I asked."You think I'm stupid?"he

asked._Yes._I thought."Well..."I started."Don't even go there."Vlad said."We are going to do

battle."he said."What?"I asked."We are going to-"(Looks ata book from a store called'In lingo for

dummies.'on it.)"Kick each others' butt."he said."Oh."I replied.He then shot a ectoplasmic energy

blast right at me.I winced in pain.He kept getting closer to me,and closer,and closer.His hands

glowing with power.And all I could think of at the moment was,'I'm going to die.'

A/N:And I am going to stop here!Nah,I wouldn't do that to you P.O.V.

_'I'm going to die'_

"Your finished girl!"Vlad shouted.What do you think happens next?I thought I was going to die

right there.But Vlad was knocked down by someone.I looked up."Mom?Dad?Michelle?Cory?"I

asked.They had all fallen on him.There seemed to be a vortex behind them closing up."Are you

okay?"I asked Cory.He was bruised.Probably from landing on Vlad."Y-Yeah.I think I-I'm F-

FINE!"He screemed.When he said _fine_,a jolt of pain went through him.I could tell he was not

really fine."Ooohhh...Your hurt."I said."N-No I'll live."He said.My parents and Michelle were

fine,but poor Cory was hurt.I started to cry."Y-You're hurt...You're hurt because of me!"I

wailed.I knew it was all my fault he was hurt."N-No."It isn't your fault.I will live.I am just a little

sore,and I think I have a twisted ankle,but otherwise,I am fine."He assured me.I still wasn't so

sure,but I got up the courage and said somthing."Well,um...at-at least lean on me.You are still too

hurt to move yourself."I said.He looked at me,then at his ankle,blushed,and then put his arms

around my sholder."Okay."he said.Now I could tell we both were blushing like crazy.

He looked at me and I turned around to face him.We got closer,and closer,and closer,and

closer,and our lips almost met when..."Uuuhh...We are still here you know."My parents

interupted our little _'moment ' _as they call it.What a way to spoil a moment like that.But for

now,our goal was not to kiss my best friend,but to find our way out of this Mansion.And _that _

would NOT be easy.This place was HUGE!And for some reason,my dad's powers AND

mine were not working.Probably thanks to this freaky mansion.Boy,would I be glad when we get

out of here.We climed stairs after stairs after stairs,and we still could not find our way not really walking,but was riding on my dad's back.We seemed to be lost in this stupid

mansion.I looked around. "Uhh... where are we?"I asked.

"Who knows?I think we are in the laundry room."Michelle said."What makes you say that?"

Cory asked."Well,for one thing there is dirty laundry everywhere in this room."she got

off of my dad."I-I think I am okay now."he said.He was better,but he was still limping.I stayed

close by him though,in case he might fall.He seemed alot better after we walked and walked and

walked and walked for about 1 hour."ARE WE EVER GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS

STUPID MANSION!"I yelled.My screeming was echoed through the mansion.

"MANSION...MANSion... MANsion... MAnsion ... Mansion... mansion...mansion

..."

It finally stopped echoing and we kept searching the entire plase looking for an exit.We

finally found the exit and everyone was relieved.My dad and mine's power returned and we

returned to Amity Park. After that little 'episode' with Vlad we never returned to Wisconsin. Cory

and I were becoming ALOT closer. I guess I really was following in my parents' footsteps.'Falling

in love with your best friend'.My Oh MY how Cory suprised me when he asked me to be his

girlfriend. I of course,said yes. Michelle was getting interested in ghost hunting after that little

squabble with Vlad.She went to my grandparents for that. High School was boring ,but I did have

Cory.I was now 18 and my graduation was coming up soon now,and I had NO IDEA what was

in store for me.

A/N:I thought about the Brittney + Cory thing before the 3rd chapter.What do you think is in

store for her?If you guess right,I'll dedicate my next chapter to YOU!YAY!This is my

longest chapter yet!(does little dance.)Keep guessing and REVIEW!

ROSECAT


	6. will you?

A/N: Chapter 6 is up!Continue reading.

Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom

Brittney's P.O.V.

"I am so nervous."I told Michelle as we entered Casper High School for 1 final time

before graduation."Don't be."Michille said.I sighed."I know I shouldn't be, but I have to

make a speech in front of everyone of the entire student body."I was

catching up to us in the hallway. "Aaww...being validictorian is not so bad,honey.I

would love to be it."Cory said."You want it?You can have it!"I screemed.He just

laughed."Believe me,if I could I would."he said."Love ya."he said as he gave me a quick kiss and sped of to his last class for the entire year of High School."Love ya."I said back before he was

out of ear-shot.

"I always KNEW you two would end up together."Michelle said."Will you stop it? You have said that every day_ since _we got together."I said.I then continued."He probably will

break up with me anyways.He told me to meet him outside the school after school was out because he had somthing he wanted to tell me."I said.Michelle was in tears by now."H-He's gonna break up with you?"she asked."I dunno.He hasn't done it yet!"I screemed."He probably

doesn't think you can have a relashionship from 2 diffrent colleges.The Nerve!"Michelle screemed.I sighed and headed to my last class for the year.I waited for school to be out,and then I headed of outside of school only to be bumped into by..."Drake!Hey,I haven't seen you since

Elementary School!How are you?"I asked.

(Drake Grey.Can you guess?I'll give you a hint.A struggling single mom.)"I'm doing

fine.Ummmm...I know this is kinda sudden,but,do you wanna grab a coffe at cafe' de

metrone?'"he asked.I was...shocked to say the least.How would I tell him I had a boyfriend

already?"Um...Well,actually,I am supposed to be meeting my _boyfriend _here soon."I said.He looked dissapointed.His attitude then changed to sly.Who WAS this boy?He didn't

seem to be the boy I knew when we were kids."So?You can still go for a cup of coffe with a friend,can't you?"he asked.He was trying to pull me into saying 'Yes.'."No."I said.He grabbed my

arm."Well,why not?"he asked

I didn't want to have my arm go intangable and have my secret blown.So,I had to do what

a regular girl would do.I was trying to pull my arm out of his grip."Let me go!"I

yelled.He loosend up,but didn't let go.I then heard a fimiliar voice behind me."Let her

go."It said.I turned around."Cory!"I yelled.He was shocked,let go of me and ran.I ran into Cory's arms."Thanks."I said."Any time."he said.He brought me over to a nearby bench next to the school."Um,I wanted to ask you somthing."He said."That is why I asked you to meet me."he

said.He had his hand in his pocket,obviously fingering somthing in his pocket."Yeah?"I asked.

He got down on one knee,and pulled out a small little box in front of me.I opened it to see a beautiful dimond ring.I then started to speak."Brittney,through everything we have been through together, It just made me love you even more.Brittney Ashley Fenton,will you marry

me?"he asked."I-I..."I started to say...

A/N:I am soo evil to stop here but I am serious people.I NEED REVIEWS!Review on your way out.What should she say?Yes?No?

ROSECAT


	7. the answer and the end

A/N:You guys are real mean!I thought this was a good story.NOBODY REVIEW'S ME ANYMORE!I want to at least complete this story,weather or not I get my goal of 20 reviews.Here is the last chapter.

Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom.

Brittney's P.O.V.

_"Brittney Ashley Fenton,will you marry me?"he asked."I...I..."I started to say..._

"I...I don't know what to say Cory..."I said."Uhhhh...how about yes?"he asked."Yes."I

said.He pulled me into his warm embrase and we stayed like that for awhile.Tears were flowing down my eyes."Are you crying?"he asked me."Uh Huh."I answer back."I have just never been happier in my entire life."I said.

At the Fenton house at dinner time.

Normal P.O.V.

Brittney stood up.She had invited Michelle over and all of her relitives for dinner.She said she had some news..."Everyone...Cory and I...are...getting married."she said."Her mom sat there in a state of shock."Danny looked a little shocked,but was sane enough to hug his daughter.Sam finally woke up from her state of shock and she started to cry."My baby's getting married..."she had that little _'talk ' _with Danny.You know the one,Father-in-law,Son-in-law talk that went somthing along the lines of..."You do anything to hurt her..."etc.etc.They decided...the wedding would be in 5 years after they graduated form college.This was the happiest day... no...the happiest life of their lives...because this would be a happy day...forever. No ghosts...No evil...just love for the rest of their lives...and THAT is the way it should be.

A/N:THE END!How did you like it?review and tell me what you think of my story.


End file.
